20thcenturyboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenji Endō
Kenji Endō is the main protagonist of 20th Century Boys. He is the leader of Kenji's Youth Group and Kenji's Group. He is also the uncle of Kanna Endō Story Endo Kenji grew up in late-1960's/early-1970's in Japan during the time of several popoular American phenomena, notably the Space Race and the era of Woodstock, which resounded around the world. As an avid reader of manga who often saw apocalyptic scenarios playing out, he always responded with the cry of "I would fight." During this time, he and his friends made up a scenario for world conquest in order to play heroes. They documented their ideas to form The Prophecy Book. By the year 1997, Kenji has taken charge of his family liquor shop, and turned it into a convenience store. He is now raising the daughter of his sister, Kiriko (who disappeared immediately after leaving her daughter to Kenji), and living a fairly ordinary life. However, after events from the prophecy he made up earlier began to come true, he learns of an evil organization led by a masked man called "Friend". This group is using the plans for world domination he created as a child, and using the symbol he and his friends (as children) created to show their friendship. As the organization's hold on the government strengthens, he becomes a wanted man and lives on the streets, continuing to covertly oppose Friend, partially through terrorism and partially through a protest song he wrote (named "Bob Lennon"), until he apparently dies in an explosion while attempting to blow up a giant robot, having just seen Friend's unmasked face. He survives however, although we do not know of any of his actions prior to meeting Damian Yoshida, the gutarist of the thriller band Eroim Esseims in 2014. At that time, they were seen at a crossroads where he was subsequently teaching him how to play "Bob Lennon". It appears that he may have been suffering from amnesia at this time, as he identified himself as the devil (in a reference to the real-life blues legend of Robert Johnson, said to have given birth to rock music). He then continued to wander Japan until the third year of the Friend Era (era in which Friend was declared president of the world), when a sudden surge of memory causes him to recall his identity. While heading to Tokyo, he meets up with old friend Konchi, now a radio DJ, who, oblivious to Kenji's true identity, records his song (a version of "Bob Lennon" with modified lyrics) and subsequently broadcasts it on the radio. As Kenji makes his way past border guards now under Friend's control, using charisma and song, he gains more and more of a following. Once he reaches Tokyo, he confronts Friend and watches him and another old friend, SadaKiyo, die together in an explosion. Finally, he reunites with his old friends and niece, and there the story ends. Skills Music Kenji is a very good guitar player. Ever since he heard The Rolling Stones play Jumpin' Jack Flash on FEN, he was interested by guitars and rock music. As he grew up, he began playing guitar in a band. After that, he started writing his own songs Navigation es:Kenji ja:遠藤健児 Category:20th Century Boys characters